


This Unfamiliar Tenderness

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Giddy Daenerys, I'm a soft bitch, JON AND DANY DESERVE TO BE LOVED DAMN IT, Jonerys drabble, Kissing, Sleepy Jon, Snuggling, Sometime after boatsex, They've been neglected for so long but they finally found each other, This is naked cuddling oh hohohoh, This will take you less than 3 minutes to read might as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Tumblr Drabble; After years of loneliness and rejection, long overdue affections have taken hold of Jon and Dany.A short snapshot of them finding ease with each other and feeling loved.





	This Unfamiliar Tenderness

He watched with heavy eyelids as the light filtered through the cabin, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Don’t fall asleep.”

Jon groaned against her skin. Part of him wanted to rest against the warmth of her body, but another part wanted to be awake at all times and memorize her touch.

“That feels nice,” he murmured instead. 

Daenerys hummed in agreement. “Just don’t fall asleep, I’m nearly done.” 

He was lying on his stomach, his head nestled on her chest and his legs tangled in between hers. He had worried that he would crush her, but Daenerys insisted she was alright, and shifted his weight slightly so that she could hold him. He allowed himself to be at ease and listen to her steady heartbeat. Their ship would not reach White Harbor for days. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Jon smiled lazily.

“I am.” Her fingers worked into his curls gently, and he couldn’t suppress a soft groan of pleasure. “It’s very relaxing, and your hair is so soft and—”

“Pretty,” he finished for her, too content to be irritated. “I know." 

Dany giggled. Her fingers threaded into the curls, massaging the scalp softly before taking another strand of hair. “It’s my duty as your Queen to protect and maintain this delight,” she teased.

Jon chuckled. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“It has been an honor, Jon Snow.” She knotted the final strands together and pulled back her hands. “All done.”

He rolled away from her and sat up, touching the top of his head. He felt a single, thick braid fixed from the front of his scalp into a knot at the back.

“Careful, you’ll undo my work!” she scolded, sitting up and batting away his hand in a playful manner.

“No one’s ever braided my hair before,” he admitted, grazing the strange pattern with his fingertips. “I don’t think it suits me.”

For a moment, Jon thought he offended her, but she only moved forward and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“I think you look very tempting,” she said, leaning in to kiss his neck.

Then they were both kissing, any braids forgotten. And suddenly, Jon did not know why he had felt tired that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated lol; Even for short little things like this.
> 
> What do you guys say?? MOre drabbles, or stop making drabbles and focus on one shots/chapter fics grrrrr


End file.
